Ayame Bishamon
Ayame Bishamon (毘沙門菖蒲, Bishamon Ayame) is one of the prospective students of the highly venerated U.A. High, TBD Appearance Personality History Abilities Physical Prowess Blistering Speed and Agility: Enhanced Strength: Trained Reflexes and Perception: Ways of Combat Flaming Steps (燃える歩, Moeruho): This is a unique method of close combat fighting, with which Ayame has trained the use of her body to incorporate balance exercises along with various types of kicks. The reason this form of combat is unique is because it makes no use of the arms for anything other than positioning. Her legs are both her attacking and defensive force, her body being used for momentum while her arms are used to either steady her balance to execute punishing back and front kicks or to rapidly gather momentum for her brutal spinning kicks. This fighting style contains a mixture of kicking types ranging from the basic four (Roundhouse, Front, Side & Back), while including advanced kicking types (Axe, Butterfly, Calf, Crescent, Hook, Heel, Vertical) and those which most consider risky in life or death matches (Flying, Multiple, Scissor, Spinning, Drop). Ayame has incorporated stomps, sweeps, knees, cartwheels, flips and dives into her fighting style to increase its versatility and the momentum she is capable of generating to exert more force to her opponent. In addition to the balance exercises she constantly does flexibility exercises to ensure her ability to stretch and contort her body more freely to avoid counter attacks as well as execute kicks which would throw one not used to constantly hampering their balance by throwing out kicks. This style has been inspired by face-paced fighting styles that incorporate great usage of the legs, such as Savate and Taekwondo, while Ayame has blended them together and put her own spin on them in order to forge a unique style all her own. In order to increase her style's versatility, Ayame not only learned and modified all kinds of kicks she could, but she also formulated different forms, or Stances, within her style in order to make certain kicks more powerful or grant certain benefits. The first of these stances is known as the Ready Stance (準備構, Junbigamae), and it happens to be the most basic of all the stances. This stance is represented by Ayame turning her body to the side to present a smaller target, slightly bent knees for balance and agility, feet about two shoulder widths apart, and hands free and loose due to this style not utilizing them at all. Due to being a fighting style relying heavily on kicks, the body's mass is usually shifted slightly to the back leg, making the front leg easier to lift and increasing the speed of kicks exponentially while lowering the speed of any movement with the hands. All other stances, blocks, and attacks flow from this stance due to it's versatility and simplicity. The second stance is known as the Idle Stance (遊休構, Yūkyūkamae), and perhaps Ayame's most favored one. It is formed by raising one knee to its maximum height. The facing can be either to the front or side, relative to Ayame's target. This stance is used as a platform for frontal kicks as well as horizontal kicks, with the former being granted a markable increase in speed with the latter gains an increase in damage, while decreasing the power of all other kicks. It is also frequently employed defensively to deflect strikes aimed low to middle height the latter being able to deflect the damage to the side while the former is always used alongside Stomp, gaining an increase to the power of the blow in order to ensure optimal deflecting efficiency. The third stance is known as the Machine Stance (機構, Kigamae), and it is perhaps Ayame's most infamous stance. It is assumed by placing one’s entire body weight on a single leg and extending the other leg in front to lightly touch the ground. Since the frontal leg has no weight placed on it, it can be used to launch fast kicks excluding Crescent, Flying, Scissor, Drop all of which can not be successfully preformed using this stance without sustaining a rather steep drop in both speed and power. It is given its name due to the seemingly robotic action of rapid kicking as this stance is often honed over and over until the kicking becomes reflexive preventing opponents from being able to gauge where one is about to kick. The number of kicks able to be thrown out at the speed that is usually required to perform one kick is dependent wholly on Ayame's own stamina, despite the rapid kicks only draining the energy equivalent of a single kick when executed in quick succession. This stance was made specifically for the Multiple Kick maneuver as not only is Ayame able to force an opponent to keep up an adaptive defense but can likewise use it to unleash devastating combinations after exploiting an opening to brutally finish them off. The fourth stance is known as the Pendulum Stance (振子構, Shinshikamae), and is perhaps the most geared towards offense. The pendulum stance earned it's name due to the motion of Ayame's lead or rear leg, it is constantly being moved forward an back like the pendulum on a clock with the longer the leg is allowed to do such the more momentum is built, which can be added to certain kicks of the style to boost their capabilities. The kicks are as follows; Sweep, Heel, Flying, Spinning, Scissor and Drop all of which make use of the built up momentum to post several different aspects of the kicks, such as speed, power, knockback and overall damage. The final stance is known as the Dance Stance (踊構, Odorikamae), and it is by far the most mobile of the five. Its constant triangular footwork is similar to that of Capoeira, where it draws inspiration albeit more flowing as if Ayame is skating, but it is just as confusing since it looks much more like a rhythmic dance step than an orthodox static fighting stance. The main purpose is not dancing but rather to prepare the body for any number of movements such as evading, feinting, or delivering attacks while continuously shifting stances all while providing confusion. This stance places Ayame in constant motion in order to maintain momentum building, making it so that this is the only stance capable of being chained with another, namely the Pendulum Stance, while also making her a frustrating target for a forward-advancing opponent. This also allows Ayame to continuously maintain enough torque to use in a strike while providing a synchronization of arm movement to avoid and slip under incoming attacks. *'Crescent Kick' (): *'Scissor Kick' (): *'Spinning Kick' (): *'Drop Kick' (): Quirk Pyro-Leg (パイロ脚, Pairo-Ashi): Ayame's Quirk is a simple yet powerful one, as it manifests as her ability to coat her legs in powerful flames that she is capable of manipulating in a number of ways. When her legs are ignited, they gain immunity to all heat and flame-based attacks, while also granting her a massive speed boost in order to allow her to get the drop on her enemies. The flames on her legs can be launched outwards in the form of projectile attacks, or used to extend the range of her own physical attacks, however she loses command over the flames once they leave contact with her legs. Even when not ignited, Ayame's legs act as a sort of heater, always emitting soft and radiant heat and never suffering from the effects of the cold. While her legs are immune to the flames she generates, as well as other flame-based attacks, the rest of her body is not, leaving her upper body open to damage from even her own flames. While fully capable of being activated in conditions hostile towards fire, such as during rainstorms or when submerged underwater, Ayame is still capable of activating her Quirk, but with reduced power. The flames she launches as projectiles also die out more quickly when in these hostile environments. Ayame is completely unable to activate her Quirk should her core body temperatures drop to abnormally low levels, impressing upon her the importance of keeping herself properly insulated. Her Quirk is also rather dangerous, as it slowly burns away the moisture within her body as it is used, requiring her to keep herself properly hydrated at all times. *'Haze Distortion' (煙霧歪み, Enmu Yugami): This technique is one that Ayame formed as the crux of many of the more powerful techniques used with her Pyro-Leg, due to the ease of which many can read her motions despite her impressive speed. This technique generates an optical illusion from the heat generated by Ayame's legs both naturally and whilst her Quirk is active, causing a heat shimmer effect that distorts the vision of her foes. This optical illusion serves to throw off all of those attempting to gauge Ayame's position, or the direction of her attacks, due to it shifting her positioning several feet to the left or right of where she actually is. This is a very powerful tool within her arsenal, as it is triggered upon all of those that require their eyes to know where she is, enabling her to easily fool a vast majority of foes even if it is in a small way. *'Atmosphere' (雰囲気, Fun'iki): This is a powerful technique that infuses Ayame's physical energy into her Pyro-Legs, more so than usual, before she swings her leading leg forward before pulling it back propelling her body forward into a diagonal cartwheel, generating a scorching miasma which simulates the friction that is generated by a meteor falling through the atmosphere. This miasma deals damage to those who are moving through it, or entering it, with the damage increasing with the speed they were moving at before hand. The miasma also serves to burn the moisture from the bodies of those stuck within, causing rapid dehydration. This is used by Ayame to counter blitz attacks from foes, as while others are slowed when traveling through the miasma, she is completely unaffected. However, those who are coated in flame or anything else that generates heat are more resistant to the effects of her Atmosphere, rendering it less effective against others with fire-based Quirks. The normal radius of this technique is 15 feet, however Ayame is capable of increasing this range to a maximum of 30 feet at the cost of fatiguing her to the point where she is barely capable of moving. This technique also fatigues Ayame quite a bit normally, with the maximum amount of times she is capable of performing this technique within a forty-eight hour period being four, lest she fatigue herself and fall unconscious instantly. *'Friction' (摩擦, Masatsu): This move is rather similar in practice to Ayame's Atmosphere, in regards to emitting a miasma from her legs. However this is used in tandem with kicks rather than a defensive medium, turning it into a dangerous offensive maneuver. In order to perform this, Ayame lifts one of her legs before moving it back and forth rapidly, the perfect balance of controlling speed with leg strength alone centralizing the flames she generates and actually absorbing them into her flesh. The result in the leg seeming to vibrate before the skin of her leg turns a deep crimson color, while those with the ability to sense heat signatures through any method other than sight are capable of sensing the build up in heat, while those with heat vision are temporarily blinded by the intensity of the heat. This renders the leg a dangerous weapon, dealing third degree burns upon contact with a victim as well as burning the moisture out of the place struck. *'Hydration' (水化, Suika): This is the one technique that requires Ayame to increase the temperature of her legs to intense levels without actually having them generate flames. The then moves her legs rapidly, causing the pores within her legs to open while the heat emitted by her legs evaporates and draws in all water sources within 20 feet of her body. The water vapor is filtered into her pores in it's purest form, granting her a rather unique and efficient way of staying hydrated in the midst of battle, as an opponent is not likely to allow one to stop and take a drink in order to extend the time they are able to use their Quirk. The power of this technique, that is to say the amount of stamina she is capable of replenishing, increases the more water is present in her area. *'One, Two, Three Burning Meteor' (一二三燃える流星, Hifumi Moeru Ryūsei): This is a fearsome combo that Ayame developed especially for her usage with her Quirk, Pyro-Leg. It works best when her target is under the effect of the heat shimmer optical illusion caused by Haze Distortion, however it can be performed without it. She dashes towards her target in order to deliver three kicks in quick succession in order to throw her opponent off-guard. The first is a low sweeping kick that removes the opponent's anchoring, knocking them off their feet and flipping them into the air in order to induce disorientation. The second continues the motion from the low sweep, using the leg that was swung to anchor the body while the hind leg is swung up, bent at the knee, to impact the victim's spine with the heel of her foot. The third keeps the momentum from the spin, using the leg at the opponent's spine to drag their body through the air to slam them into the ground or any other solid surface. This set of attacks combines knockback and disorientation with the brutal power capable of being showcased by Ayame's Quirk, as each of the blows emits great amounts of heat as well as flames, leaving the target with several severe burns as well as the symptoms of dehydration due to the water in their body being burned away. The true power of this combo lies in its deceptive brute power, the first strike knocks the victim off balance, however those who anchor themselves to the ground in time to intercept the kick find that Ayame's strength and the build up of force used to initiate the sweep holds enough power to cause a quick and clean break in their fibula and tibia, either immobilizing them or lowering their overall speed due to the damage. If the victim is swept along, they are dizzied to a great effect, causing them to be incapable of moving at high speeds lest they risk vomiting or dry heaving due to their nausea. The second strike capitalizes on the impact to the victim's spine in order to slightly dislocate one of the discs, causing physical pain during movement when the victim shifts their body. The third strike is the finisher, as it drags the vicitm's body forth through the air before slamming them down, causing crippling damage to their lower body via increased damage to the spine, resulting in less sturdy opponents becoming paralyzed unless they receive medical attention, while those who are capable of taking such a hit and still being capable of movement having their speed lowered drastically. This combination of kicks was put together not only to cripple one's foe, but to lower their capabilities should they be able to push through the effects. **'Four, Five, Six Burning Meteor' (四五六燃える流星, Shi Go Roku Moeru Ryūsei): Synopsis Creation and Conception Quotes Trivia *Ayame's appearance is based off of Sun Shangxiang, who first made an appearance in the Dynasty Warriors franchise.